dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
West Kaiōshin
の |romaji = Nishi no Kaiōshin |other = |eng = Western Supreme Kai |group= Shinling |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = |race = Shinling |birthplace = World Tree |birthday = |age = |status =Deceased |gender = Genderless |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Kaiōshin |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = Kaiōshin Realm |manga debut = Chapter 509 |anime debut = DBZ277 DBK150 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut=''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Holy Light Bullet * Kikōha |tools = *Potara }} The の |Nishi no Kaiōshin|funi = Western Supreme Kai|lit meaning = World King God of the West}} was once the ruler and Kaiōshin of the 7th Universe's western quadrant. Background Prior to the start of the series the Kaiōshin of the West ruled alongside four other Kaiōshin, under the Grand Kaiōshin.Dragon Ball, chapter 519 In the anime the Western Kaiōshin lived in an era of peace ruling over the 7th Universe, where the western Kaiōshin would frolic in the sacred Kaiōshin Realm. In her mischievousness she steals a giant from the strongest Kaiōshin of the South causing him to fall into the lake below.Dragon Ball Z episode 277''Dragon Ball Kai'' episode 150 The Western was one of the first to be killed by Bibidi's 'creation' Majin Boo. In the anime this was further elaborated where she was the first to fall to Majin Boo, where after the destruction of the planet Alpha, the next world targeted was one that belonged to the Kaiōshin. This made the Kaiōshin of the West and North rush to face the threatening foe. In some undisclosed glacier planet, both Majin Boo and the Kaiōshin of the West begin a one-sided battle. Where after a long-fought but fruitless battle where she was completely outmatched by Majin Boo in combat. Dying after being hit with an expansive Kikōha, she writhed in pain as Majin Boo left her to die. Personality The Kaiōshin of the West did not appear in the manga, however in the anime the Kaiōshin of the West's was more explored where the Kaiōshin was playful with the other Kaiōshin and mischievous towards the Kaiōshin of the South. The Kaiōshin in battle was fierce facing Majin Boo was unmoved with the Kaiōshin's unbreakable courage even after being dealt severe damage. The Kaiōshin was determined to protect the Universe that resulted in the Kaiōshin's death. Appearance In the anime, the West Kaiōshin was depicted as a feminine Shinling who had light human like skin, with long silver hair stlyized as a mohawk. The West Kaiōshin had uniquely red-colored Potara. Abilities West Kaiōshin was capable of defeating Freeza (before the latter's training) with a single attack.Dragon Ball chapter 446 Like her peers, she showed the ability to manipulate her ki. In Other Media Kaiōshin of the West is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * Like Kaiōshin of the North, The Kaiōshin of the West doesn't make an appearance in the manga. References Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Mentioned-only Characters